Salizwun
Salizwun is a city that is not controlled by any nation. It is instead ruled by a council. Founding Salizwun was founded following the Ancient War. It was formed in a hole in the Giant's Wall caused by an asteroid impact. Economy Salizwun contains many valuable mines. They export iron, silver and gold, both in raw and refined form. It is also the only place that adamantite can be found. They are also world renowned for their spices, alchemy ingredients and potions, attracting the interest of many practitioners of magic and alchemists. Another export is meat that they hunt for in the surrounding lands. The city contains no farmland, so they have to import grain, bread, alcohol and other goods produced on a farm. Exotic items requested by the wealthiest members of the city are also imported from every corner of the world. Council Members The council of Salizwun contains 17 members. A member elects his successor upon death. If he does not the populace holds a vote to decide the new council member. Current council members are: * Adam Williams - Commander of the William's Sons mercenary company * Edward Baxter - Head of the Free Bank * Adam Gray - Leader of the Miner's Guild * Connor Hudson - Inherited his seat from John Hudson. * James York - Owns large number of shops along the path * Peter Cooper - Renowned spice merchant * Cason Ward - Purchased his seat from David Fraser * Liam Adams - Represents Caledonian interests in the city. Seat purchased from Kai Smithe. * Gabriel Day - High Priest of the church of Pelor in Salizwun. * Thogron Strongmantle - Leader of the Sons of Stone mercenary company * Roggeak Redtoe - Owner of Redtoe Mine * Hulgep Earthgrip - World renowned blacksmith. * Domrae Greyback - Purchased seat from Noah Digby * Pharom Silvergrip - Dean of the college of lore * Kaido Sirel - Commander of the Lost Legion mercenary company * Raiko Sisask - High priest of the church of Haelakath in Salizwun * Villa Kabin - Second in command of the Lost Legion mercenary company The Free Bank Edward Baxter controls the Free Bank, a bank outside the regulations of the other nations. They lend money to anyone that they think that they can get it back from and have been known to use force to do so. Baxter has an agreement with Adam Williams and his Second Sons, who watch the building and take care of collecting debts. The bank is rumoured to contain millions of gold pieces. The bank also owns a number of shops along the path, and there have been rumours that they are trying to control more. Layout The central marketplace lies along the path through the city, aptly called the path by locals. The market is divided into areas where shops selling similar goods are located, forcing them to compete hard against other shops and driving prices down. Inns are the exception and are 6 scattered along the path. The areas south of the path contain the cities slums and entrances to the mines where the people who live there work. The buildings there are built from stone taken from the mines, and are rough to the touch as the people sho live in the slums could are not allowed to take smooth stone. To the north of the path lies the great palaces of the council members, the owners of the mines and other landowners. These great palaces dwarf over the other buildings in the city and those who live there are in constant competition to make their home the greatest among them. Citizens There are citizens of every race here, although the majority are human or dwarf. Peacekeeping Each council member is expected to maintain a certain number of guards that serve the interest of the city. The guards are often loyal to their paycheck rather than the city and are often found attempting to undermine the authority of other guards or destroy the goods of other members. In addition each council member has a force of mercenaries who serve the member exclusively. Mines There are several mines located in the city, using the mineral wealth of the Giant's Wall. Some of the mines have recently started to dry up. New mines are beginning to open farther and farther from the city. Mutations There have been mysterious deaths in the slums, people found slightly changed. Known changes include: * Eye color * Limb length of a single limb * Rage * Growth of a small tail * Growth of fingers into claws * Changing shape of the eyes * Tumors * Hunger When the wizard Corym performed an autopsy on a human with a mutation he found that their organs had developed a layer of tiny grasping hands, that still functioned after death. Category:Nation Category:City